Silent Sorrow Chronicles
by OnyxKitsune
Summary: A series of Oneshots dealing with the feelings characters from Blood Omen 2 might have been dealing with during certain points in the game...
1. Chapter 1: Silent Rage

**OnxyKitsune**:Yata! My first story!dances

**Faustus**:Uh...that's good and all...but don't forget the disclaimer...

**OnyxKitsune**:Awww...alright...I don't own LoK or any of the character's that'll be involved with this and any other stories...I do,however,own this fic..so that should count for something right?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: Silent Rage (Faustus)**

As soon as I learned that Kain was gone I broke down, crimson tears running down my pale face. I can barely hear Sebastian's words as he tried to justify what he did, not that I wanted to hear his excuses anyway. Drawing my knees up to my chin, I just wished that he would give up and leave; only to have him wrap his arms around my shaking shoulders.

"Hush Faustus..."His voice often is able to calm me, but not this time.

"Go Away! I never want to see you again!" I shove him away, ignoring how hurt he looks.

"My brother...My heart..."

"I hate you! How could you betray Kain like that?! I never want you to come near me again!" I screamed.

"I did it for..." Once more, my rage made me speak.

"yourself...You always hated him because he was stronger than you!"

"What's with all the screaming?" Never before Had I been so glad to see Marcus.

Feeling him wrap his arms around me, I sobbed quietly into his shoulder;my shoulder's shaking even more. Then I black out,images of a demonic Kain filling my mind. I want to fight it...I want to remember the god-like vampire from my past...but I can't. Opening my eyes, I stare at my brothers; a final tear running down my cheek.

"I hate...Kain..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OnxyKitsune**:Ok..Chapter one is finished!

**Marcus**: I'm next..right?

**OnyxKitsune:**Yes Marcus...you're next...

**Faustus:**Please read and review!Oh..and any and all Flames shall be used to fry the Elder god!


	2. Chapter 2: Torn Desire

**OnyxKitsune:**Ok...time for chapter 2!

**Marcus:**Finaly...it's time to give the people what they want...ME!

**OnyxKitsune:**Want me to put you in the box again?Oh...and say the disclaimer please...

**Marcus:**Not the box!clears throat OnyxKitsune doesn't own Lok...but she does own this fic...

**OnyxKitsune:**And now...On with the fic!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: Torn Desire (Marcus)**

He's gone. Part of me is glad that he was destroyed...but another part of me, the part that ached when I entered Faustus' mind with the intent of making him hate Kain, feels like I've lost my best friend. For the first time in my unlife...I feel lost. The emotions running in my mind make no sense...I hated the man...but the feeling of loss and betrayl are too great to ignore.

"Marcus...are you alright?" Sebastian's soothing voice made me look up from my book.

"I...I really don't know at the moment..."

"Don't tell me that you miss him as much as Faustus did..."

"I don't know!" I snapped, then spoke softly."I hated him as much as you did...but now that he's gone..."

"You miss Kain?"

"I...I don't know. All I know is that I feel bad about what you had me do to Faustus..."

Hearing him leave, I shook my head and looked back to my book for comfort; however small that comfort happens to be. Before I knew why, crimson tears were running down my face; making the words on the pages run together as I began to sob softly.

"Yes...I miss him. I wish he were still here...I wish...you had a heart that was able to still break..." The book drobbed as I wrapped my arms around myself, body shaking as I sobbed.

"I...I loved him..." I whispered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Marcus:**You make me seem like a weakling!

**OnyxKitsune:**Aww...it's not that bad...at least I've decided not to kill you off...

**Sebastian:**And why are you making me out to be the bad guy here?!

**OnyxKitsune:**Because you annoyed me so much when I tried to beat you in the game...crosses armsAnyway,your chapter is up next..

**Sebastian:**Joy...

**Marcus:**Ok,you know the drill...please read and review!All flames will be used to cook Moebius!

**Faustus:**Who won't be making any appearences,as far as I know,in this fic...yeah..OnyxKitsune hates him that much...


	3. Chapter 3: Grim Satisfaction

**OnyxKitsune:**Yay! Chapter 3 is now up and running!

**Sebastian:**grumblingI'm not a bad guy...really...

**OnyxKitsune:**Say the line...or no food tonight!

**Sebastian:**sighsOnyxKitsune doesn't own LoK...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: Grim Satisfaction (Sebastian)  
**

Why don't they understand? Marcus...Faustus...I helped kill Kain so that you two, my remaining brothers, could live free. Kain would have either enslaved us or killed us if he had become Nosgoth's ruler...I couldn't let that happen. Why don't my brother's understand? Why do they wish that monster Kain was still alive?

"Please don't look at me like that..." I whisper to my reflection in the puddle at my feet.

I hated him...I still do. Even from beyond the grave he torments me by turning my brothers agenst me...First Faustus, and now Marcus...my most trusted brothers...I hope that, with time, they'll see things my way and forget about Kain.

"I hate you." Looks like Marcus gave Faustus back his mind.

"Brother..."

"I never wanted any of this! At least when Kain was around we served under another vampire!" He bared his fangs.

"Please listen..."

"Forget it! I'm tired of your excuses!" I watched him run from me, my heart aching.

Looking at the spot Faustus once stood, I felt tears began to run down my cheeks. Leaning agenst the wall, I closed my eyes and let the tears fall; breath hitching in my throat everytime I took in air.

"Faustus...Marcus...I did it for you...my beloved brothers..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OnyxKitsune:**Woo...Next comes chapter 4...

**Magnus:**That's when i come in...right?

**OnyxKitsune:**Yes,my dear demented friend...that's your chapter...

**Sebastian:**Excuse me while I go hang myself now..

**OnyxKitsune:**Don't worry...you'll die soon enough..

**Faustus:**Please read and review...as always,all Flames shall be used to toast random Hyldens...


	4. Chapter 4: Eternal Regret

**OnyxKitsune:**Yay!Chapter 4!

**Magnus:**grinsMy turn is finaly up!

**OnyxKitsune:**Disclaimer please...

**Magnus:**OnyxKtsune doesn't Own LoK...but she does own this story!

**OnyxKitsune:**And now,on with the chapter!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4: Eternal Regret (Magnus)**

It's all my fault. If I had not been so prideful, if I had remained by Kain's side... he would still be alive. But I had to try and win the war for him... only to have that sarafan Lord beat me and rob me of my sanity. Wounds mend, time heals all... save for the regret of losing the one person I cared for most.

"My lord..." I whisper to the darkness around me. "Please... forgive... me."

I wonder often how my younger brothers are doing. Young Faustus... Smart Marcus... Unstable Sebastian... I can only pray that you three are safe. I also wonder how you would view me now. Once darkly beautiful, I have been reduced to this repulsive form... reduced to feeding off flesh and bone to survive. Would you, my brothers, accept me still... or would you run? Or would you three try to kill me?

"Do you remember? You know... the way that we would fight side by side?" I whisper once more.

My Lord Kain... How I wish I could once more hear your voice... how I wish I could feel your mouth on my neck, drawing my life into yourself. Now all that remains is the hollow comfort found only in insanity... no soft caresses in the twilight or chats by a roaring fire.

"Death is a realise I cannot afford... nor can I steal it on the edge of a blade..." I felt a single tear run down my ruined face.

"My lord...please forgive me." Once more, the darkness only listened as I wept. "Forgive me in that I was too stupied to remain at your side..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Magnus:**You made me seem very...gay..

**OnyxKitsune:**Heh...could have been worse...this was going to be a Yaoi story...before I decided to make it a depressing one...

**Vorador:**Ahem...I'm next...right?

**OnyxKitsune:**Yep...

**Faustus:**As always...please read and review!

**Marcus:**And all flames shall be used to set Meridian Ablaze...


	5. Chapter 5: Deep Disgust

**OnyxKitsune:**Alright...the half-way point!

**Vorador:**My turn...finaly...

**OnyxKitsune:**Yeah,yeah...just say my disclaimer.

**Vorador:**OnyxKitsune doesn't own Lok...

**OnyxKitsune:**And now...it's time for chapter 5!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5: Deep Disgust**

My children... my beloved sons and daughters... laying dead because of their own kin. My heart aches at the knowledge that their murderers... are my strongest sons... Faustus, Marcus, Sebastian... they are traitors to us all; but still my children nonetheless.

"Rouse yourself! Make more of our kind!" His voice made me look at him, though I didn't want to.

Kain... if he had not lost to the Sarafan Lord, would any of this bloodshead have happened? somehow, dispite what my mind tells me, I know that even more blood, for our own kind, would have been shead. So I cannot blame them... I will not blame them. Kain might hate them, but I cannot... no matter how hard I try, I can't bring myself to hate my own sons. I turn from Kain, to hide the tears running down my face and to hide the pain in my eyes.

"Vorador... They must be killed." Now Umah, my daughter, is pushing me to do something I know I cannot.

"Do what you must Kain... leave no enemy... alive."

They leave me now, satisfied that I have given them the right to kill their own kind. How can I ever forgive myself... how can I call myself the champion of all vampires if I allow them, my own kin, to be killed. Leaning my head agenst the cold wall, I wept silently; ashamed of myself.

"Forgive me, my sons... but here is no other way. I pray your ends are quick... that you are freed from the pain of immortality..." I whispered softly. "Please don't hate me."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OnyxKitsune:**Well...let's see who's next...

**Sebastian:**That would be me...

**Vorador:**I'm going to go hand myself now...

**OnyxKitsune:**Anyway...please read and review my story! I'm trying really hard to make it good...

**Faustus:**All the people who review this chapter will recieve...a cookie!

**Marcus:**And, as always...all flames shall be used to burn the bodies of thoes who hate OnyxKitsune!


	6. Chapter 6: Internal Pain

**OnyxKitsune:**Ok...chapter 6!

**Sebastian:**Umm...why do I have two chapters?

**OnyxKitsune:**Because I wanted you to be in two chapters!

**Marcus:**OnyxKitsune doesn't own Lok...

**Faustus:**But if she did... do you think she would have allowed us to die?

**OnxyKitsune:**And so...on with the chapter!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6: Internal Pain (Sebastian)**

Please... forgive me my brothers. Kain wasn't suppose to return... he wasn't suppose to come back to take revenge. This is my sin... in trying to protect you, my brothers... I unwillingly wrote your death sentance.

"Faustus... you were right all along... we should not have forsaken Kain." I whisper as tears run down my face.

I remember the rage when I found Faustus's dead body... and then the sorrow after seeing Marcus dead, not a drop of blood in his body. It's all my fault... I swore to protect you... instead I gave Kain a reason to destroy the two pepole in my life that ment everything to me. And now I'm next... I'm the next one who has to die... I'm the one who should have died first... the only one who needed to die...

"Your time is up..." Kain's voice did little to improve my mood.

We fought, and dispite my advantage... I lost. Blood rushes into my lungs, and I find it hard to draw in breath. Of course... I would be the one to suffer the most, for I am the cause of everyone's pain.

"Talk... and maybe I'll spare your life." I heard him growl.

"We both know that is a lie..." I shook my haed slowly.

I wonder if I'll see my brothers again... if they'll forgive me. I never did get the chance to say the one thing to my Sire I've always wanted to...

'I'm...Sorry...'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OnyxKitsune:**That was the hardest chapter I've ever had to write...

**Sebastian:**I hate you...

**OnxyKitsune:**So what...anyway...

**Umah:**I'm next!

**Faustus:**Please read and review and we'll give you...a nice plushie of your choice!

**OnyxKitsune:**OH! And Special thanks goes out to Soultail Omega-Light for giving such wonderful reviews!

**Marcus:**And.as always...all Flames shall be used to set the pillars on fire!


End file.
